


Pronoun Game

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events in 'Limerick', Douglas confront Martin about his unusual word choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronoun Game

"They," Douglas says much later (while they are miraculously _still_ over Russia).

"Hmm?"

"You said 'they'. 'They'd expect an airline captain to be able to wine and dine them'. Interesting choice of words."

"What, 'wine and dine'?" Martin asks. His voice is level but eyes keep flicking around the flight deck, never settling for more than a second or two. "It's a perfectly valid turn of phrase."

"Come now, Martin," Douglas admonishes, a smile creeping across his face. "You know what I'm getting at."

"No, I don't," Martin quickly replies.

"Yes, you do."

"No. I--"

"No," Douglas interrupts sharply. "I refuse to be dragged into some Looney Tunes-esque argument and the fact of the matter still stands-- you said 'they'. Not 'she' or 'a woman' or even the perfectly adequate 'fiery vixen of which the stuff of dreams are made'. 'They'." He turns, amusement clearly evident. "Why, one might think there is something weighing heavily on the good Captain's mind. Something, perhaps, that you might wish to share with the--"

"Oh, all right!" Martin bursts out, face flushed. "You've caught me, you've found me out, are you pleased with yourself? I'm gay, I'm a gay man, I am attracted to other men. I'm a poofter, a shirt-lifter, a pansy, a queer, a homosexual person. I am _gay_."

Douglas blinks. "I feel as though there's something you're trying to tell me, Martin."

Martin groans. Dropping his head into his hands, he mumbles, "Happy now? Building up a barrage of humiliating comments, are you? Thrilled with yet more ammunition against me?"

"Yes," Douglas says simply. He lets a few moments pass before laughing. "Oh, come now, you know me better than that. I'm pleased that you've finally said something-- lord knows I've been trying to get you to speak up for months now."

"Oh." Martin shifts, eyes glued to the blinking displays in front of him. "So you... don't mind?"

"Martin, I'll have you know that the thought processes I extend toward your love life are rapidly approaching nil. Gay _or_ straight."

"Oh. Oh, okay that's-- thank you, Douglas."

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, content to watch their progress across the sky.

"If you won't try internet dating," Douglas eventually says, "I hear Fitton has a remarkable gay scene. A liberally-minded coffee shop might--"

" _Douglas_ ," Martin warns.


End file.
